


Аль

by Dekstroza, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Original work - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Аль себя недооценивает.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	Аль

— Ты самый умный из омег, — сказал Джойс, притягивая к себе свою половинку. Хотя, скорее, это он был половинкой, четвертинкой, придатком прекрасного, блестящего Аля. Если бы только тот хоть раз это признал. Вот и сейчас...

— Нет, я глупый, — категорично заявил Аль. — До сих пор не выучил китайский и не разбираюсь в бухучете.

Джойс только вздохнул тихонько. Китайский Аль учил всего второй месяц и уже знал больше иероглифов, чем Джойс, у которого, на минуточку, папа — этнический китаец, с детства пытавшийся хоть что-то вбить в его деревянную голову. А бухучет... Ну так Аль им и не занимался. Нельзя же делать сразу все.

— Красивый, — попробовал зайти Джойс с другой стороны и, конечно, тут же потерпел поражение.

— Страшный, — категорично отрезал Аль. И вот как ему, такому, объяснить, что красота — в глазах смотрящего и для Джойса Аль идеален в своем мнимом несовершенстве?

— Трудолюбивый.

Аль только фыркнул. А, ну да, конечно, сегодня не уработался до мигрени, всего четыре консультации, две презентации и что там на закуску? Новый дизайн собственного сайта?

— Хозяйственный, — предпринял последнюю на сегодня попытку Джойс.

— Скажи это моему о-папе, — фыркнул Аль.

Джойс бы сказал. Ох, он бы многое сказал своему о-тестю. Только это бы огорчило Аля. И добавило бы проблем в его и без того не самой легкой жизни.

У Джойса оставался только один, самый безотказный аргумент, и он воспользовался им без малейших угрызений совести:

— Самый любимый. Мой. — И обнял крепко-крепко.

— Что еще раз доказывает, насколько у тебя плохо со вкусом, — ответил Аль, обнимая Джойса в ответ и не замечая, как в уголках его глаз вспыхивает лукавыми искорками довольная, победная улыбка.

Ведь еще несколько месяцев назад и на этот аргумент Джойса у Аля находился уничижительный ответ. Но вот, поглядите, сейчас он уже не спорит с любовью Джойса, и, видят великие прародители, Джойс готов потратить всю жизнь, чтобы доказать свою правоту Алю и по всем остальным пунктам. И пусть на это уйдут долгие годы. Главное, что Аль будет рядом с ним. Такой прекрасный, чистый, совершенный в своем отрицании.

Его омега.

Его муж.

Его истинная любовь.


End file.
